A Hunter is Born, Not Made
by TheSonicFan0
Summary: Jason Anthony becomes unwittingly involved in the Winchesters' messed up life. As he grows as a hunter, will he continue on the path of good? Or will dark forces corrupt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angels and Demons**

Jason did _not _want to go to his aunt's house. However, whenever his parents are about to go on a vacation to a resort for their anniversary, he has to. So, he put on his grey shirt with a Batman symbol on it, slipped over it his brown jacket, and packed his bag with a Game Boy, some clothes, and his iPod. He grabbed his phone and headed downstairs.

His parents were waiting for him. Jason's mom grabbed her keys while his dad put everything into the truck for them to go. While they were getting ready to go, he noticed some guys watching them. _No, they're just glancing,_ he thought. Wait, they _were _watching. There was no doubt about it, they didn't look anywhere else. Why were they watching them? Jason didn't have time to think, since they were leaving at that moment. As they passed them on the road, Jason swore he saw they're eyes turn black, just for a split second. _No, it's just a trick of the light._

A couple of hours later, they were getting into Ohio. He really wished that they weren't closer and closer to Toledo with every mile. Jason _really _didn't-

That's when the crash happened.

A red SUV had crashed into their little Ford. All Jason remembered was a flash, some screaming, and then he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a white room on a bed. There was a window, a couple of doors, and a TV on. It was playing _Looney Tunes. _"Please," he muttered, and he flipped to AMC, which was playing _Walking Dead _reruns. He felt a twinge in his arm, and saw a tube in his forearm leading to an IV pack. _Great, _he thought, _I'm in a hospital. Friggin' super._ He heard the door hinges creaking, and looked to see two men walking in. They both had suits on, so they looked like government lackies. One was tall with shoulder length brown hair and sideburns. The other one was short with close-shaven dirty blonde hair and stubble. He looked at the TV and chuckled. "I've been meaning to get into this show," he said. "Damn monsters that actually don't exist, thank god." Jason noticed he said it as though he knew it for a fact.

The tall one said, "Hi, I'm Agent Halen, this is Agent Queen," with this they both pulled out FBI badges and flashed them, "we'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

Jason looked at them confused. "What _did _happen, anyways?" Halen answered him.

"You were in an accident." His stomach dropped. If there was an accident, why would they come to him? "Where are my parents?" Halen and Queen glanced at each other, and Queen replied.

"We… we don't know. You were the only person there." His heart stopped. "Wait, what do you mean?! People don't disappear from a car accident." Halen said, "Well, your parents and whoever was in the white SUV were gone, there was no evidence that they went anywhere." Jason had a flashback. "Wait, a white SUV?! Did it have a South Carolina license plate?" They nodded. "Oh, god."

"They lived next door to me. Two guys, I think they were brothers, or something. They were acting weird, like they were watching us." The agents looked at each other. "Did you notice anything strange about them?" Queen asked. "Anything… unusual?" Jason thought for a second. "Yeah, I don't know if it was the light, but it kind of looked like there eyes were black." At this, the men's eyes widened. They thanked him and walked out. However, they didn't close the door. He turned down the volume on the TV and listened, since they were outside the room.

"What do you think, Dean?" Halen asked. Queen replied with, "Well, it's obvious. Black eyes, sulfur on the SUV. Has to be demons, Sammy." Jason's mouth dropped. _Demons? The hell are these two talking about? _"They've been getting ballsy since Lucy broke out of the Seal. We've gotta call Cas."

"I'm already here, Dean," Jason heard a gruff, monotonous voice say, and was startled to see a man in a trench coat behind him. The man put his hand on Jason's temple, and his eyes glowed blue. Jason's head started to hurt. Trenchcoat, or 'Cas', as the men called him, let go and walked outside. "What the hell, Cas?!" Queen growled. "You just don't bippity-boppity-boop into a room and mind read a poor kid!" At this, Jason scowled. Being fourteen, he hardly thought of himself as a kid. Cas apologized to him, and said, "I recognize the two men. They are demons, named Kristofer and Phileese. They were elites in Hell, two of Lucifer's main executioners. They are powerful. If you two are going after them, I will need to assist you." Queen humped. "Fine. You two go wait in the lobby while I get the Impala."

Jason was aggravated now. They know what happened to his parents, and he was going to find out. He decided to follow them. Getting out of his bed, he ripped out the IV needle (with much pain), threw off the hospital gown, put his clothes on, and sneaked out of the room.

**Well, there you go! Part one of a new story featuring the Winchester boys, and their favorite angels. This character will be pretty important in the future, btw. So stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Career**

After making it out of the ICU (which, he learned, was on the third floor), he tailed "Agent Halen" and "Cas" to the lobby, where "Agent Queen" was waiting outside with a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Jason listened while he was behind a corner.

"Okay, Cas. Where do you think the demons would be hiding?" Queen asked him. There was a pause, then: "I believe, if I remember correctly, there is an old warehouse where, in the 1970's demons were reported by angels to be seen gathering there. It's a good chance that's where we'll find them." He heard the doors of the car open up, and then close. Watching them speed off, Jason looked around. He saw a Harley and prayed. '_Thank god Dad taught me how to hotwire and drive these'. _Actually, he had no idea why his dad taught him how to hotwire any kind of vehicle. Starting it up, he sped off to the Impala.

They went for probably one or two miles before the Impala abruptly stopped by a curb. Jason slowed, only to see them get out of the car. Queen looked _pissed_. "The hell do you think you're doing, kid? Following us from the hospital to find your parents really isn't okay with us. You should be back there resting! I mean, look at you, you look like crap." He was right, since Jason's clothes had rips and some small blood splatters on them. Also, Jason had a couple of stitches on his forehead and a bandaged left hand. Basically, he looked like something out of a post-apocalypse movie.

"First off, you're not real agents. I can tell because you haven't stopped for the past hour or so. Real agents would've been smart enough to notice. So, who are you people?!"

Halen looked at Queen with a sad look. Queen rolled his eyes and nodded. So, he began talking. "Okay, you got us. We're not real agents. I'm Sam Winchester, and Mr. Cuddles here is my older brother, Dean. We're hunters." At this point, Jason was getting confused. "What, did someone steal your deer during your accident?" Queen chuckled.

"No, not that kind. We hunt things. Demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts. We basically kill any son of a bitch that goes bump in the night." Jason couldn't believe this. "Okay, fine. So, who's the trench coat?" Halen answered this one. "He's our friend Castiel. He's an angel."

Jason started cracking up. 'So, you're telling me that you two hunt the monsters I saw in movies as a kid, and your pal's an angel? Not buying it. I can't believe I decided to follow some psychos, hoping I could find my parents. If you could go back to whatever nuthouse you came from, that'd be gre-"

All of a sudden, the sky was blanketed in dark clouds shooting lightning. He looked at Castiel, who's eyes were that same blue glow they were before. Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were _wings _on Castiel's shadow. The storm stopped.

"Do you believe us now?" Sam asked. Jason nodded. "Good. If you want to go with us, then-"

"No!" Dean growled. "I'm not having a twelve year old go with us." Jason scowled. "First off, I'm fifteen. Second, I can drive a motorcycle, so obviously I'm more mature than you think. Lastly, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." Dean grunted a little bit. "Okay kid, I'll bite. You got spunk. That won't save you though. Know how to shoot?" Jason nodded. He'd gone hunting with his dad a few years back for deer.

"That's good. Here." He handed him a pistol. "It's a 9mm with special bullets. They've got a Devil Trap carved on them. Get a demon with one, they're powerless.

"We done here? I'd like to go gank some asshats right about now." So, they got in the Impala (with Jason following on the bike) and drove to the warehouse. Dean and Sam went ahead while Cas stayed with Jason. After a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Jason took out his phone and opened up Flappy Bird. Cas stared at him, intrigued. "What is the purpose of this game?" Jason laughed. "Well, you tap on the screen to make the bird jump, and the goal is to make the bird go through as many spaces as possible before you touch a pipe.' Cas nodded. "Interesting."

The sound of bullets broke the silence. Jason and Cas ran in to find one demon dead and the other pinning Dean to the wall. Sam had been knocked unconscious. "Hello, Castiel. It's been a while." Cas yelled. "Let them go, Kristofer! You know of their fates."

"Yeah, yeah. Bigfoot is my king's vessel, and the dwarf is your big bubby's vessel." Dean flipped. "What did you call me?" Kristofer hit his head against the wall, and Dean crumpled on the floor. Cas ran to him and threw him to the wall. Jason, seeing this as his cue, took out his gun and shot the demon in the chest. He grunted, and looked at him. "So, you're the Anthony's kid? You look just like your mom." Jason shot him again. "Where are my parents?!"

"Oh, them? Well, they caused my boss a couple of problems back in the 90's, so they were… disposed of." Jason looked at him with cold eyes. "What do you mean?" Kristopher giggled, that kind of giggle you'd expect from a girl whose crush just asked her to prom. "Kid, don't tell me you didn't know you're parents were the best hunters of the late 20th century? Well, other than these two's dad. They killed my sister, so it was _so _much fun to rip their throats out. You should've been the-"

He suddenly gasped. The veins around his eyes glowed, and his eyes became a bright orange. The body fell, and Dean was behind him with a knife in his hand. "God, I hate demons.

Later…

Jason stood with the boys outside of a motel. Cas had to go and take care of some business involving a sudden demon horde in London. Sam looked at Jason and sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents. Do you need some money for gas, food and places to stay?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I'm going to go with you guys, you'll teach me about the stuff you hunt, and then I can find out where my parents are." Dean sighed. "Listen kid, you heard that dick. He killed them."

"That was a demon. I don't trust him." Dean and Sam looked at each other, seemingly communicating with their eyes.

"Look, Jason," Sam said, "this career isn't for the lighthearted. We've seen things you wouldn't even have nightmares of. There's more death on our hands than we want. If you want to do this, you have to understand that." Jason nodded. "I understand. My parents were hunters, apparently. So, I have to carry on their legacy. When do we start?"

"We'll take you to our friend Bobby," Dean said. "He knows more about this job than anybody I've met. You'll learn a lot from him. He's kinda like that crazy uncle that you end up wanting to be like, minus the alcohol." Jason smiled, and he got into the Impala. Little did he know, he had a long and challenging career ahead of him.

**So, there's chapter two! The next chapter will be between "Swan Song" and the season six premiere. Also, thanks to** **NatashaMulliganBVB for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Requiem**

"You good, Bobby?" Jason asked as he grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge. It had been almost two months since he'd started training with the old man, and he'd learned a lot. He also was helping out with Sam and Dean tracking down the rest of the Four Horsemen and Lucifer. Now, they were waiting to hear from Dean so they'd know what happened to Adam, the Winchester's long-lost half brother, who'd become Michael's vessel, and Sam, who'd become Lucifer's vessel.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied while popping open a beer. "I just wish that damn vamp had been a little less feisty."

They sat down in the living room. Bobby flipped through the TV channels while Jason played Donkey Kong. After a while there was a knock on the door. Bobby went to answer it.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, and the two came back in the room. Jason put down his game.

Dean looked really shaken up. He was trembling, his eyes were red and puffy, and he constantly looked down.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Jason asked, then realized something. "Where's Sam?"

He put his head into his hands.

"He's gone, ain't he?" Bobby muttered, and he nodded. Jason couldn't believe it. Sam was the soft one, the one who had always been there for everybody. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

"He snapped out of Lucifer's control, and tossed himself and Michael into the Cage," Dean said.

"What're you gonna do now, boy?" Bobby asked, and Dean shrugged.

"I'm gonna keep his promise. I'm retiring, and then I'm gonna go live with Lisa and Ben," Dean replied.

"Well, good luck, Dean."

"Yeah, see you around, man," Jason told him, and then Dean was gone.

Jason went up to his room. He still couldn't believe it. '_I need to get my mind off it_,' he thought, and so he knew what to do.

He told Bobby his plan, and the man who had become like a father to him fully understood.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own, though?" he asked, and Jason nodded. He gave the old man a hug, and packed up his belongings. After promising Bobby he'd call him if anything happened, he started up his birthday present, a fully rebuilt Honda Rebel with a custom blue paintjob, and rode off. Where he was going, he wasn't sure. However, he knew what he was going to do: his job.

**Six months later…**

It was a cold night, and pretty quiet in the town of Grand Blanc, Michigan. Jason was riding his bike down the street. He'd been looking into a job here involving demons. Bobby told him they might know about what happened to his parents. So he was there, looking for anything. That's when he heard the scream.

Kicking his bike into full speed, he drove down the block, where he saw a young girl about his age being mugged. Her mugger, he could see, had a knife. He also had black voids where his eyes were supposed to be. Jason pulled out his demon knife and stopped his bike. He ran over and went to stab the demon, but it's reflexes were too fast. The demon pushed him and was about to put his knife in Jason's chest, when his eyes widened and burned orange. Jason's blade had been a fraction faster.

He walked towards the girl. She had dark hair, which was dyed a light orange at the bottom. Her brown eyes glittered. Jason couldn't believe he thought it, but she was actually pretty… cute.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, and she nodded. Actually, she did look okay, like she wasn't shaken up at the sight of a teen boy killing a man.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My name's Jasmine." She put out her arm, which had a large armband over her wrist.

"Jason," he replied, and shook her hand. That's when he saw a mark under her band.

"Wait a minute," he said, and pulled up her armband before she could argue. It was a tattoo, the same tattoo him, Sam, and Dean have. The tattoo that protects them from demonic possession.

"You're a hunter?!"

**Meanwhile**

The demon ran down to the end of the hall, and into a spacey room. It was pitch black.

"Master?" the demon called, and it became very cold. Two red orbs appeared. They looked like glowing eyes. The voice came, deep and distant, like it was coming from a well.

"What?"

"The Anthony child has met the Thomas child."

"Does he know?"

"That she's a hunter? Yes. However, he has not found out about what else she is."

"Good. If they find the material…"

"I know, sir. Our mission will be over."

"Keep watching them," the voice said, and both the cold and the orbs disappeared. The demon shuddered.

"Yes, my Lord."

**Well, there's chapter three! My favorite yet. If you don't know the villain the demon is talking to, he's from a book series. I thought a crossover will be cool. Let's just say, he's a bit of a **_**Shadow Thief**_**. Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Partner**

It took a few minutes, but Jason got Jasmine to let him drive her home. It was a quaint two-story with manila paint on the outside. She let him in, so he sat in the living room as she got changed. You could tell she was a hunter. Several guns were around the room and a Devil's Trap was under the carpet.

He heard walking and looked up. Jasmine was wearing a black t shirt with shorts. Around her neck was something he hadn't noticed. It was a gold sphere attached to a chain. A locket the size of a ping pong ball.

"So…" she started, "you're wondering where everyone is?"

Jason had been thinking that, so he simply nodded.

She sighed. "My parents and my little brother were killed a few years ago by a great evil. I've been here ever since."

"Alone?"

"Yep. I mean, I go out for shopping and stuff, talk to people. Other than that…"

Jason got up. "Well then, I have a perfect plan."

"What plan?"

"Come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Me and you, crossing the country, hunting things. It'll be fun!"

She looked down, thinking. Then she smiled. "Okay. Let me go pack."

When they were ready, both were riding on Jason's bike, with Jasmine holding onto him.

"So, where to first?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Usually I let fate decide."

They drove for a couple of hours when they hit Ohio. Jason decided they should stop at a motel for the night, and Jasmine happily agreed. After getting the owner to give them a room with two beds (he thought they were there for some 'fun'), they settled down for the night. Jason laid there, watching Jasmine sleep, her chest raising with every breath. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Hold up, did he just think about how she's beautiful? He felt really… he didn't know how to explain it inside. _"Why is this girl making me like this?" _he thought. _"Wait. Do I… love her? No, probably just teenage hormone things."_

With that thought, he fell asleep.

-O-

_He was running down a dark hall, scared of something. He just didn't know what it was. Turning a corner, he saw a stream of red liquid coming from under a door, along with the smell of rotting flesh. Gripping his gun, he opened the door. What he saw made him instantly sick. She was on the floor, covered in her own blood. Several gashes were on her body. Her head was bent at an awkward angle, her eyes glossed over._

_"No. NO!" he yelled, and then he heard cold laughter. Appearing over her body was a black shape, taking form a human under a cloak. All that could be seen under the hood were two glowing red orbs. It bent over and grabbed her locket. As it gripped it, there was a loud ringing sound. He collapsed and blacked out._

-O-

"Jason? Jason!"

Jason's eyes popped open. He looked around. They were still in the hotel room. Jasmine was sitting on his bed, looking terrified. He felt a wet patch on the back of his shirt. He'd been sweating profusely.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked, her brown eyes shining with tears. He guessed he really must've scared her. "You were screaming…"

"Y-yeah," he replied. "Just a bad dream I guess."

But _what _was the dream about. He tried to remember, but he couldn't.

"O-okay," she stuttered. She pulled out a water. "I got this, if you need it."

He thanked her and gulped down the whole bottle. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Aw. Jason has a girlfriend."

Both of them whipped around. A dark shape was in a chair. Unfortunately, he was out of the light, so they couldn't see him. Jason whipped out a gun. The shape raised it's arms.

"Woah. Hold on, Quickdraw McGraw. I'm not here to hurt you."

Wait a minute. Jason knew that voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the figure got up and stepped into the light. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him. He's dead.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"But...how?"

"I don't know. I just kinda... showed up on the surface."

Jasmine looked at Sam. Obviously she was intimidated by Sam's size. Jason noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry. Jasmine Thomas, meet Sam Winchester. He's kind of like a big brother to me."

Sam looked at her. "Thomas? Were your parents..."

"Dana and Robert Thomas? Yeah. They told me about you and your brother. You two helped them hunt a wraith, right?"

"That's right."

Jason thought of something.

"Does Dean know you're back?"

"No. He's happy with Lisa and Ben. I don't want to ruin it."

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Telling Bobby I'm back, and going with some relatives."

"Oh. So, no telling Dean?"

"Right."

He looked at his watch.

"Crap, I gotta go. See you around."

Sam walked out. Jason remembered his comment earlier and poked his head out the door.

"And she's not my girlfriend!"

Jason looked over. Jasmine was back asleep. He checked his phone.

"Ah, it's 5:30. I can catch a few more z's."

With that, he plopped down and was soon off to sleep.

**So, there's chapter four! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, thank you guys who read this. It's nice to see the story becoming a little more popular. If you guys know anybody who might like this, tell them! Chapter five might be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who You Gonna Call?**

Stephanie closed the door to Chris' room. She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. God, she hated babysitting the little brat. The only reason she watched him was because his parents were paying $10 bucks an hour. Her biggest thing with him was the fact that he's twelve, so he knew… things. He probably thought of some pervy stuff involving her. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. They got HBO, so she turned it on. They were playing some softcore adult film. Reaching down, she started rubbing herself. That's when she noticed the chill.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer. She looked around and frowned.

"Chris, this isn't funny you little shit!"

There was a hot, wet sensation on her neck. Somebody was _breathing _down her neck. Looking behind her, she saw a figure right behind her. She screamed.

Then, her body slumped to the floor, blood running from a cut across her throat.

-O-

Jason and Jasmine were standing in front of a house in Joplin, Missouri. There had been a murder, and it looked particularly nasty. The disguises were perfect. Jason had made them cards saying they were junior forensic scientists for the FBI. After the officer let them in (he almost didn't), they went straight to the body.

The girl was laying on the floor. Her body was in the look that she fell pretty hard, with a bruise on her head. However, she died of a cut on her throat. Whoever killed her was a professional. The cut was near-surgical. As the two looked over the body, an officer walked up.

"Our vic's name is Stephanie Taylor, a junior at Joplin High. She had been babysitting the William's son, Chris. All the doors and windows were locked, no sign of forced entry."

Jason looked at the body, and saw something on her hand. It looked like a burn, but it was patterned, similar to a coat of arms. He pointed it out to Jasmine, who took a picture of it with her phone.

Thanking the officers for their help, the two exited the house.

"Think it was a ghost?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah, most likely. Let's go to the library to look at the place's history."

**At the Library**

Jasmine sat at a screen, her eyes about to explode. She'd been looking at old files of the house for three hours, and she really just needed a break. She rubbed the locket around her neck.

"_Should I use some to wake up?" _she thought, _"No, too risky. If he's still alive, he'd sense when it's used."_

Somebody tapped her shoulder. Flipping around, she saw it was Jason. He held out something wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Here. You're probably pretty hungry."

She gladly took it and started to wolf it down. Jason pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"So, what have we got?" he asked, and she gave herself a second to swallow before answering.

"Well, the house was built in 1879 by a doctor named Bruce Abernathy. He was a surgeon who'd move here with his wife and daughter in hopes of a better life. It didn't happen."

"Let me guess, somebody died?"

She nodded. "After a month of living there, they had a blizzard. The daughter went out in it. Parents didn't even realize she was gone. She got hypothermia and died shortly after. The doctor really wasn't phased by it, too involved in his work. He actually did the _post-death examination _of his daughter. His wife, however, was distraught. Hung herself. After that, it's said the doctor went mad. He started using his abilities for murder. When he was finally caught, he'd killed over a dozen people. Know what they did to him after he was caught?"

"What?"

"They gave him a taste of his own medicine. Sliced up his face and let him bleed out.

Jason looked at his burger, and put it down. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

He started talking. "So, I sent the picture of that symbol to Bobby. He said it took him a while, but he found it. It's the symbol for a group called the 'Starcatchers'. Really mysterious group, I guess. Kinda like the Freemasons."

Jasmine's eyes were wide. Jason tapped her, and she flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She decided it was best to lie to him.

"Nothing, just… that poor girl. She was our age, Jason. What if it happened to us?"

He smiled. "It's not though, remember? We're hunters. We hunt monsters, not the other way around.

"So, are we gonna gank this MF'er or not?"

**That night**

They entered the house easily. The police had forgotten to lock the door. When they got in, Jason started making a salt barrier. He said the best plan was to hunt the ghost first, so they knew which spirit it was.

The salt was in a little trail, so they could get out easily.

A sudden chill went through the house, and the two got ready. There was a shattering sound behind them. Jasmine gasped. She wanted to puke.

It was the doctor. He looked as if he was handsome, but the cause of his death made him gruesome. Several slashes were along his face, disfiguring his eyes and mouth. His nose was gone.

Jason nodded, and she picked up the iron poker she was carrying. Swinging it at him, he disappeared in a flash of smoke. The two ran out of the house and got on Jason's bike.

They drove to the oldest cemetery in Joplin. Earlier, they'd located Abernathy's grave in here. When they got to the grave, Jason dug up the coffin. Sprinkling the salt, Jason gave Jasmine his box of matches. She took one, lit it, and flung it on the body. It easily caught in flames. The two sat there, watching.

"Good job," Jason told her.

"You too," she replied.

"Yes, you both did well."

They flipped around. A man stood there with a trench coat and a suit on. Jason smiled.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Jason," the angel replied. He looked around, as if making sure the coast was clear.

"I need your help."

**So, five chapters in! What does Cas need help with? Find out next time! This was planned as a more... regular hunter case. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
